Tissue Culture Core Facility The goal of the this core is to provide UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center members with expert services and quality controlled and innovative materials required for basic and clinical research involving in vitro cell culture and related testing services. This core provides services and support not found elsewhere at UNC. The facility has two main divisions. The first is Cell Culture, with all of its services, products, and testing. Services are designed and implemented to cover a wide range of user needs, such as large scale cell and metabolite production from cell propagation, monoclonal antibody (Mab) production using standard procedures, and production of gram quantities of Mab using hollow fiber, bioreactor and membrane designed units. Many ofthe Mabs produced are serum- and protein-free and can be used without further concentration or purification. Cell cryopreservation services are available using a programmable rate freezer. Testing for sterility, endotoxin, and mycoplasma are routinely provided. The other division of the core focuses on clinical support through its immortalization of human B-cells using EBV. This area is being increased to Include cell line identification by fingerprinting and karyotyping where required. The facility is led by Stephen Oglesbee, Director, with over 34 years of direct experience. The Core adds value to the Center by providing a range of specialized services, centralized functions, and cost savings and convenience. Highlights of research supported by the core include: high human B-cell transformation rates (over 98%) and the development and testing of new specialized media either already licensed or soon to be managed for the good ofthe UNC LCCC. There are currently >900 cell lines kept on site. Peer-reviewed members (159) account for 80% of the total facility use. In 2009,172 cancer center members (all but 13 are peer -reviewed) from all programs used the core. Future plans include expansion of its human B-cell immortalization program in support of numerous projects with other methods of immortalization of other cell types. Cell line fingerprinting is becoming a newly added service. CCSG funds of $66,895 are requested, representing 5% of total operating costs.